


stay with me

by hamssi



Series: movies for two [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Making Out, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, idk how to write people kissing, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 10:40:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21053024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamssi/pseuds/hamssi
Summary: Whenever Jisung has to leave - as dramatic as it sounds - he thinks he leaves a little bit of his heart behind with Renjun. He thinks it’s only fair; Renjun gets to keep a piece of Jisung with him while Jisung has a valid excuse to come back.Jisung knows that it’s merely just his imagination, but thinking about it makes him feel a little warmer inside.





	stay with me

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by "goodnight n go" by ariana grande.
> 
> another fic written in a day (more like 3 hours) so if it seems a little rushed i am sorry i was so eager to get this out
> 
> without further ado, enjoy!!
> 
> oh and i love jisung

Their weekends together are always short.

Whenever Jisung has to leave - as dramatic as it sounds - he leaves a little bit of his heart behind with Renjun. He thinks it’s only fair; Renjun gets to keep a piece of Jisung with him while Jisung has a valid excuse to come back.

Jisung knows that it’s merely just his imagination, but thinking about it makes him feel a little warmer inside.

This time, though, leaving is just a little bit harder.

“Are you sure you have to go?” Renjun’s voice is muffled and strained against Jisung’s shoulder, and the younger boy swears his heart falls into a million pieces. He panics a little; it’s harder to put a shattered heart back together than it is to stick a little piece back on.

“You know I don’t want to.”

Renjun laughs, pulling away from Jisung to look up at him, “You never want to, baby.”

Jisung opens his mouth to reply that _ of course he never wants to, he isn’t crazy _but the train he takes back home approaches with a skid against the tracks that’s as loud as his internal wailing.

“I’ll see you in a month, okay? It’s not that long.” Jisung tears his eyes away from the train to look down at his boyfriend, his hand coming up from his side to rest on the boy’s cheek. Renjun lets himself lean into Jisung’s touch, bottom lip jutting out in a pout that Jisung wants to kiss away, so that’s exactly what he does.

“One of these days,” Renjun starts, pulling away just enough that Jisung can still feel the brush of his lips against his with every word, “You’ll miss your train and come stay with me, even if it’s just for one more night.”

Jisung hums, leaning back in to drop another kiss on the older boy’s lips before taking a careful, hesitant step back. It’s his turn to have a pout on his face as he grabs one of Renjun’s hands in his own, his other hand readjusting the strap on his shoulder.

“I love you,” Jisung offers as if it’s any consolation, the smile on his face too delicate for the feelings rushing inside of him.

But Renjun can only smile back, thumb running across the back of Jisung’s knuckles, “I love you so much.”

If Jisung decides to leave his entire heart with Renjun this time, he doesn’t mention it. He’ll be coming back for it anyway.

-

“Jisung!” 

A visit is never really a visit if Donghyuck isn’t the first to say hi.

“Oh it’s been so long, my baby,” Donghyuck scrambles across the hall only to fall into Jisung’s arms, dropping all of his weight onto the boy. He makes an even bigger scene, both hands on the younger’s cheeks as he presses kisses all over Jisung’s face.

Jisung catches Renjun’s eye over Donghyuck’s shoulder only to see him rolling his eyes, arms crossed. “And to think, Jisung used to be jealous of you.”

“Renjun!” Jisung practically squeaks, the red tint of his blush almost blending in with the stain of Donghyuck’s pink lip gloss on his cheeks. He gets a tiny whiff of watermelon.

“Where have you been? It’s been _ months_.”

Before Jisung can speak, Renjun interrupts with a tone that only Donghyuck can tell isn’t purely malicious, “Yes, a long time. Now, can I please say hi to my boyfriend?”

His words seem to have the opposite effect, Donghyuck’s grip tightening around Jisung as he mutters a small _ never._ Renjun only sighs, deciding to just work around the problem - literally - and getting up on his tippy toes to plant a kiss on Jisung’s lips despite the other boy’s presence.

Jisung only flushes more, but the method is effective enough to have Donghyuck muttering expletives under his breath as he steps to the side.

“Hey,” Renjun smiles brightly once his mission is accomplished.

Jisung can’t help the giggle that slips from his lips, “Hi.”

“You guys are fucking disgusting. Renjun and I were never this gross. Never ever,” Donghyuck makes a gagging sound somewhere a few feet away from them.

“We’re about to kiss again,” Jisung’s grin is much too big as he talks, “You should probably look away.”

And because Jisung has never lied to Donghyuck, the older boy makes a big deal out of being told what to do as he slaps a hand over his eyes, turning around as an extra precaution while he blabs on and on. 

Renjun wastes no time and tugs on one of Jisung’s sleeves to pull him closer, fingers tight on the fabric as he finally closes the gap between them. There’s a hint of desperation in the kiss, and it has Jisung’s hands losing any semblance of what to do, pressing into the skin just above the waistband of Renjun’s jeans almost awkwardly. Renjun can only laugh against the younger’s lips, a sound so sweet that Jisung almost forgets to breathe.

They pull apart moments later, a dazed Renjun taking a step back. Jisung glances to the side, seeing a slightly annoyed Donghyuck staring down at his phone. _ Probably ranting on his private_, he guesses.

“Are you guys done? We have a movie to catch in, like, twenty minutes,” Donghyuck looks up from his dimly lit screen.

Renjun makes a point to ignore his best friend, toying with a loose strand on Jisung’s collar, “Isn’t this the sweater I gave you for Christmas?”

“I hate you,” Donghyuck blatantly glares at Renjun.

“Yeah,” Jisung says in answer to Renjun’s question and turns to Donghyuck, head tilting to the side, “What movie are we watching again?”

“Oh for fuck’s sake, you are hopeless.”

_ Hopelessly in love_, Jisung corrects but doesn’t dare say it out loud.

\- 

Then there are the rare times when Renjun comes to visit Jisung. 

Jisung’s got half of a nutella sandwich shoved into his mouth, one hand clutching a notebook and the other holding onto a pair of white shoes as he walks into his room. He almost doesn’t see the boy sitting at his desk when he goes to put his shoes on the rack, but when he does, he drops everything. Sandwich included.

“Oh my god,” Jisung breathes out. Renjun beams. “You’re here?”

“Semester just ended. Did you forget? I’m home for a few weeks.”

Renjun has already switched on Jisung’s PC, the monitor clearly displaying the Overwatch loading screen. Jisung thinks about Renjun making himself at home in Jisung’s room all too often, so much so that when it happens, he loses any and all self-composure. 

A few strides brings him to where Renjun is swiveling around in his computer chair, and he quickly stops the motion - as cute as it is - in favor of enveloping the older boy in a hug. 

“It’s been way too long,” Jisung not so subtly whines, fingers digging into Renjun’s tattered and overused university sweater.

“We see each other every month, Jisung,” Renjun’s attempt to reason is weak. He missed Jisung just as much and they both know it.

Jisung’s back starts to hurt from the strain of bending over, so he makes the move to sit in the older boy’s lap, arms encircling Renjun’s neck. His nose brushes against his boyfriend’s jaw, lips taking its rightful place on Renjun’s skin as if its where they are meant to be. Jisung doesn’t respond; his answer is the same every time, anyway.

“How was finals?” Jisung mumbles, almost incomprehensible.

“Good, I think. Definitely better than last year. How was school today?” Jisung shrugs as a reply, digging his heels into the wheels of his chair to spin them around slightly. It gives him an idea.

Jisung looks up, “Hey.” 

“Hm?” Renjun’s gaze is distracting enough that Jisung almost forgets what to say. It’s a little embarrassing.

“Have you ever kissed someone in a spinny chair?” 

(Jisung doesn’t give him time to answer, the last word melting right onto Renjun’s lips.)

-

In the dead of the night, when they’re both beyond tired and ready to rest, they sit with Jisung against the headboard of his bed and Renjun’s body resting between his legs, head on his lap.

“You are my everything, Jisung,” Renjun confesses, eyes blinking sleepily but his voice doesn’t waver once. Jisung’s hand stills where it’s in the middle of combing through Renjun’s hair. “Stay with me for a long time.”

He promises the other boy that he’ll stay forever, and the moment is over.

But _ oh_, Jisung thinks to himself a little later on when Renjun is half-asleep and humming quietly, fingers laced with Jisung’s, _ I can’t go anywhere when you have my heart_.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](http://twitter.com/m4rksung) | [cc](http://curiouscat.me/honeychenji)


End file.
